A Chance Meeting
by MaryMcdonnellfan
Summary: 20 year old Laura Roslin meets a young Bill Adama by chance in the Caprica City University Library. Little did they know they'd just met the loves of their lives.


Well I'm back, had an idea pop into my head and decided what the heck lets see where this goes. This story its completely AU, and is set when Bill and Laura are in their 20s.

In regards to Smiling, I'm not sure whether I'll pick that back up, I guess time will tell.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Finally out of a four hour lecture on educational psychology, 20 year old Laura Roslin trudged towards her dorm you on the University of Caprica campus, determined to get another couple hours of study in, before she crashed for the day. As she arrived at the door to her room though, the noises coming from her roommate Ellen inside, immediately told her Saul must be back in town, and she should avoid the room for the next few hours.

Sighing she turned around and headed towards the campus library, smiling politely to the librarian as she made her way into the large building.

Twenty minutes later, she was sitting down at a large desk going over her lecture notes when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up she found a young handsome man standing next to her "hi, sorry to bother you, but would you mind if I sat with you, this library is huge and I'm not sure I'll be able to find my way back to the mystery section, if I wander too far".

"That's fine, I have a love for mystery's as well" Laura replies gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

"Thank you, I'm Bill" Bill said holding his hand out, and smiling brightly at the beautiful women in front of him.

"Laura" she replied grasping his hand firmly, before looking back down to her notes.

The next forty five minutes passed in silence, as they both sat engrossed with the words in front of them, before Bill realised he couldn't resist talking to Laura anymore.

"What are you studying?" Bill asked looking at the books spread out in front of her.

"I'm in my second year of a bachelor in primary education, what about you?" Laura replied, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear and smiling softly.

"Umm ohh I don't go to university here, I'm just in town for the week, I'm with the fleet, but I love books, so every time I'm on leave I pretty much spend most of it surrounded by books. I've gone through all the little hole in the wall bookshops now, so I've decided to start checking out the library's" Bill answered hoping she didn't immediately think he was like the stereotypical fleet guy, who was only looking for a fun time and some cheap alcohol.

"Oh, sorry I just assumed you went to school here. It must be amazing though to be up there with the stars" Laura replied her eyes shining.

"It is pretty spectacular, I love going to the observation deck, but you start to miss the sounds of home after a while, it's a lot quieter when you're on board a ship" Bill said before fidgeting for a second and suddenly asking, "I hope I'm not being to forward, but would you like to go to dinner with me, Friday night?"

"I'd like that" Laura replied grinning, as she felt butterflies of excitement in her stomach.

"Great, how about we meet outside the library at 6:30pm on Friday?" Bill asked eagerly.

"Sounds like a date" Laura replied before grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling her number down.

"I'll make sure to call" Bill said as she handed him the piece of paper, both feeling a spark as their hands touched.

"I look forward to it" Laura replied excitedly.

"Oh gods I hate to leave but I've got to go, we have a new guy who's just moved from the Virgon to the Caprica fleet, so I have to go pick him up from and bring him to our lodgings. I'm meant to pick him up from a nearby cafe in ten minutes" Bill said regretfully.

"That's okay, I've got to get these finished before dinner" Laura replied smiling, "I'll see you on Friday".

"Okay, ahh I guess I'll pop this book back" Bill said as he clumsily got up from the table, "I'll see you then".

Laura chuckled as he walked/stumbled backwards towards the library entrance, grinning at her, his eyes never leaving hers till he was out of sight.

* * *

Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
